


Rocking In Sedona

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wins a contest that leads to things he never dreamed of.  Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking In Sedona

Rocking in Sedona  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair wins a contest that leads to things he never dreamed of. Or did he?   
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary and Kelly for the beta.

 

Blair was bouncing around the loft yelling, “woo hoo” to anyone that could hear. He had called into a radio show and answered the question correctly and had won a trip for two, for one week, to Sedona, Arizona. Blair had always wanted to go there, so now he had his chance. If he played his cards right, Jim would be going with him. 

All Blair could think about was the fun the two of them would have hiking, swimming and just hanging out at a resort for one entire week. Yes, Blair was going to ask Jim instead of some babe, because he preferred Jim’s company these days. _Oh who am I kidding? I’ve preferred his company for months. He needs the time off and the relaxation and maybe, just maybe he’ll notice me for a change._

Blair had the hots for his partner, but didn’t want to make any waves. He would hate to lose his best friend and partner at work. Jim was too important to him to screw up with Blair wanting sex. 

The radio station called back and asked Blair for his address so they could send the information to him. It would all be in his hot little hands first thing in the morning. Then Blair found out that he didn’t have any say in where he was staying or when he was going. The trip was officially on. Blair knew he had to call Simon first thing. As soon as he got off the phone, he dialed Simon’s number and just hoped that Simon wouldn’t call him in on one of his days off. Thankfully he would be off tomorrow when they brought the information to him. 

“Captain Banks,”

“Simon, this is Blair. I won a contest today and Jim and I need time off to go to Sedona, Arizona. It’s in two weeks. I haven’t even told Jim about it yet because he’s in court all day long, but I wanted to get your okay on us both being off at the same time.” 

Simon sat down in his chair and pulled up his computer calendar to put the dates on it. “So tell me when and how long.”

Blair told him the dates and asked, “We can go?” 

“No one needs time off more then Jim at this moment. He’s been a bear and I think it’s because he’s tired and needs to relax. This will be a perfect trip for him. It was nice of you to think of him, Sandburg.”

“Well, I was thinking the very same thing as soon as I found out that I won it. Thank you so much, Simon. We’ll work really hard for the two weeks that we have until we leave.”

“You always work hard, Sandburg. That’s why you both need some time off. Make your plans and tell Jim when he gets home tonight.”

“Talk to you later, Simon. Thanks, again.” Blair hung up the telephone and smiled. This was going to be such fun. Now he just had to wait to tell Jim and talk him into it. Jim didn’t do changes that well. Going from Cascade to Sedona was a major change. But Blair wasn’t going to let Jim drag them down. He was going to keep the whole trip upbeat and fun. 

Waiting for all of the information the next day was going to be the hardest part of all. Blair already wanted to call the radio station and ask more questions. Blair knew he needed to be more patient and Jim needed to relax more. Damn it, they were going to have fun if it killed them. 

Smiling, Blair began to look for something to make dinner with for when Jim got home. He tried to see what he could make quickly because Jim was due home in about an hour. Nothing looked promising. Take out, it is.

~~~~~~

Jim walked slowly down the courthouse stairs. He was physically exhausted. Had he really been there all fucking day long? He looked down at his watch again and saw that it was 5:00 p.m. and he had gotten there at 8:00 that morning. Man, was he glad to have it over with. He was tired, hungry and was in the mood for sex. _Why do you think you need sex? You haven’t had any in months, why tonight?_

Jim made his way to his pickup and got in. As soon as he started it, he heard the CD and he smiled, relaxing almost instantly. Blair seemed to have that effect on him these days. Blair had bought him the CD player and the new CD. He was listening to Santana and it was his favorite song. Life was good. 

Jim started singing along as he pulled out into traffic and decided that he wasn’t going to let the traffic get to him at all. Nope, he was going to make it home in one piece and hopefully Blair would have something for dinner. God, he was hungry. He had grabbed a hot dog at the vendor at 2:00, but that just wasn’t enough. 

Jim pulled his phone out and hit the button for Blair. After three rings, Blair answered, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself. I’m starving, do we have food or do I need to pick something up?” Jim asked immediately calming when he heard Blair’s voice. 

“I picked up Thai food, so get your tired butt home and you can eat,” Blair kidded. 

“Man, it is tired. You can only sit on those benches for so long. There should be a fucking law about it,” Jim teased back. 

“Just be careful and it’ll be here when you get home,” Blair said quickly before they hung up. 

Jim smiled and wondered how he got so lucky with the friendship department. He had some great friends, but Blair was his best friend. In fact, sometimes he wondered if there were deeper feelings underneath what they had for each other, but Jim hated to mess anything up. If he said anything and Blair didn’t feel that way, there would be something off in their friendship from then on. 

Nope, Jim didn’t like changes.

~~~~~~

For the next twenty minutes, Blair was pacing the loft waiting for Jim to get home. God, he was excited about the news. He sure hoped that Jim shared in the excitement. With Jim, you were never quite sure what you’d get. 

Blair’s face lit up when he saw the truck pull into the parking lot. He waited on the balcony and called out to Jim once he was out of the truck. 

“Hurry up, slowpoke. Some of us are hungry.”

Jim smiled up at his partner as he quickened his pace. He also noticed that his heart pounded a little differently when he got near Blair. Jim knew that one of these days he would have to actually talk to Blair about it, but not tonight.

~~~~~~

As Jim walked through the front door Blair said, “Guess who won a trip for two to Sedona, Arizona?”

“I would guess it would be you,” Jim answered laughing. 

Blair beamed with happiness at having Jim tease him after a long damn day in court. “All I did was listen to the radio and answer a question about a tribe in Peru. Of course, I knew the answer, so I called and I was the one they asked. Do you believe it? I’ve always wanted to go to Sedona.”

“Good for you, Chief. Who are you taking with you?” Jim asked foolishly. 

Blair’s face fell as he realized that Jim might think it odd that two guys go on a trip to Sedona. 

Jim saw the look of hurt on his Guide’s face and smiled. “You were going to ask me? Chief, I’m so flattered. Of all the people in Cascade you could have asked, I can’t believe I made the cut.”

Blair went back to smiling as soon as he saw Jim’s smile. “What do you think? Are you game? I called and asked for time off already and got it for both of us.”

“Sedona, here we come. When are we going?” Jim asked, hoping it was soon, because he felt like they needed a little change in their lives, this might be the push they both needed. Maybe change wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Well, it’s in two weeks, but we get our tickets and our itinerary tomorrow. They’re delivering it to us. Do you believe it? I’m so fucking psyched about this. We need this trip, Jim. We need it bad.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Chief. Do you think we could discuss this more over dinner? I’m starving. I’ve had one hot dog today and that’s it.”

Blair smiled over at his hungry friend. Jim didn’t know how to take care of himself. Blair was thankful that he got plenty of food from the Thai restaurant. He would see to it that Jim ate every bite on his plate. _Oh great, now I sound like his mother_. Blair almost laughed, but knew he would have to explain to Jim what he was laughing about. Instead he snickered quietly and started filling Jim’s plate for the table. 

“Get washed up, it’s all ready to go,” Blair bossed. 

“You’re going to eat too, aren’t you?” Jim asked hopefully, hating to eat alone. 

“Oh yeah, I love this restaurant. Now wash up and sit down. I’m starving too,” Blair continued to boss Jim around, loving every moment of it. Secretly he hoped that Jim liked being bossed around too. Someday he hoped to find out. Not tonight, though. 

Both men sat down to eat and talked about the trip. Jim was enjoying the food and the company so much so that he couldn’t wait for the trip. This surprised the man that didn’t like changes but this was going to be a good thing. He could feel it in his bones.

~~~~~~

The next day, Blair was building three new recycling boxes when someone knocked at the door. He opened it up and found a man standing there holding a huge envelope and Blair immediately smiled. 

“Can I help you, man?” Blair asked happily. 

“These are your tickets and your itinerary for the trip to Sedona, Arizona. Congratulations on winning the prize,” the man said just as happily as Blair. Well, maybe not exactly as happy as Blair was. 

“Thank you, if I have any questions, do I call the station?” Blair asked eagerly. 

“No, there is a contact number in the envelope for the travel agency that booked everything. Have a wonderful trip. Congratulations once again,” the man said nicely as he headed towards the elevator. 

“Thank you again. This is so great,” Blair shut the door and ripped open the envelope and then realized he should wait until Jim got out of the shower before he looked at everything. He cleaned up the dishes from breakfast while he waited for Jim to join him in the kitchen once again. He needed to finish making the new recycling bins for the cans, paper and glass anyhow. They both knew that they had to do their part for the environment. 

Before long, Jim walked out looking like a new person. “I heard the guy at the door, Chief. That’s great that we have everything here to look at already. So what did they say?” 

“I was waiting for you, man. Now sit down so we can look over everything that’s in here.”

Jim sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Blair to show him his winnings. It didn’t take too long before Blair joined him and pulled everything out of the envelope. 

Jim glanced at it all while Blair was trying to get things organized. “So we fly to Phoenix and drive a rental car to Sedona?” Jim asked. 

“Since when are you that good at reading upside down? Way cool, man,” Blair kidded. 

“Just think of all of the tests we can do with my senses while in another state. Might be interesting to find out how different they are at different elevations. What do you think, Chief?”

“What I think is I can’t believe you just offered to do tests in Sedona. Did you fall and hit your head?” Blair teased. 

“No, I just wondered how things would be different,” Jim answered. 

“Okay, it says here we leave at 7:00 a.m. that morning and fly to Phoenix and there we’ll get a rental car for the next seven days. It’s all paid for and they're giving us a big car. Maybe an SUV, Jim. I know how you like those big cars,” Blair continued to tease his friend. 

“We need a map. How far away is Sedona from Phoenix?” Jim questioned looking at some of the paperwork in front of them. 

Blair lifted up a piece of paper that was from the resort and said, “This has directions from Phoenix to the resort. Its two hours away and it looks like a very scenic route to get there. This is going to be such fun.” 

“What is there to do, does it say?” Jim asked. 

“Only hiking in the most gorgeous mountains you’ll ever see and hot-tubbing, swimming, exercising and whatever else we want to do. Does any of that sound good to you?”

Jim wondered what sort of exercise he had in mind, but kept his mouth shut. _I really don’t know why my mind is in the gutter today._ “All of it sounds good to me, Chief. I’m sure that there are plenty of things to do while we’re there. Are those brochures for Sedona?”

“Yeah, let’s look and see what we can do,” Blair suggested as he moved closer to where Jim was sitting so they could look at them together. 

“Wow, this train ride sounds really interesting, doesn’t it? I love train rides, usually. I just don’t want to be underneath one,” Jim said humorously. 

“Then look at this… A helicopter ride that travels all over the mountain ranges so you don’t miss a thing. I’d like to do that if you’re game,” Blair said. 

“You want to go on a helicopter?” Jim asked very surprised. 

“I didn’t say I wanted to jump out of one, I said I wanted to get the great view of all of the mountain ranges. This is sounding like more and more fun as we talk. I’m so glad we’re going,” Blair said happily. 

“Me too. Now we need to go online and check the weather, so we have an idea of how the weather might be in two weeks. We can pack accordingly, am I right, partner?”

Blair beamed with pleasure and said, “Let’s do it right now, so we can see if we need to buy anything new for the trip.” 

Blair got up to get his laptop and they searched online until they found out the weather forecast and then they found out where people went when they took a trip to Sedona. The boys looked at the clock at 3:00 that afternoon and Jim said, “Jesus, do you believe how long we’ve been sitting there doing this? Come on, I’ll take you out for lunch. Or linner.”

“Linner?” Blair asked. 

“Lunch-dinner, I call it linner,” Jim said laughing as they got their jackets and walked out the door. 

“Did you turn your laptop off?” Jim asked. 

“Of course I did. Stop being such a mom,” Blair teased. 

They walked down the stairs and got into the truck for the drive over to Subway for lunch. 

“I have to tell you something,” Jim began. 

“You can tell me anything you want, Jim.”

“Chief, I’m so damned happy about getting away it isn’t even funny. I think it’s great that you asked me, even if I thought you were nuts for a few minutes. Thank you for thinking of me and I promise to be on my best behavior while we’re there.”

“You are welcome, Jim. Now let’s get that sub sandwich,” Blair said as Jim pulled into the parking lot.

~~~~~~

That night Jim was upstairs going through all of his clothing, looking to see what type of shorts he had for hiking. The weather was supposed to be gorgeous, so he wanted to have shorts and comfortable walking shoes. He heard Blair come up the stairs and found himself smiling again. He was really going to have to do something about his feelings for Blair. He couldn’t keep going around smiling all the time. 

“You lost, Chief?”

“I was wondering what you were doing up here. You’re doing the same thing I was doing downstairs. I needed to see how many pairs of walking shorts I had for the hiking. I have four, do you think that will be enough?” Blair asked. 

“That’s what I have too. They have a laundry at the resort, so we can always do a load of laundry,” Jim suggested. 

“Oh just what I want to do while I’m on vacation,” Blair joked. 

“We’ll play it by ear, how does that sound?” Jim commented. 

“Sounds perfect,” Blair answered, “I don’t know about you, but two weeks is going to feel like a life time. Do you agree?”

“Hell yes, I agree,” Jim confessed easily. 

“We’ll just play lots of 5000 Rummy every night after work and the evenings will go by faster. You do like that game right?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I don’t lie, Chief. I love the damn game. It’s a lot of fun. You’re right, we can make the best of passing time until the two weeks is up. This is going to be great.”

“Well, I’m going to go down and get ready for bed. This has been a very busy day and night. Another day in the pit tomorrow,” Blair joshed. 

“It might be a pit, but it’s our pit. Goodnight, Chief. Just let me know when you’re done in the bathroom.”

“Oh man, like you won’t know on your own,” Blair said laughing all the way down the stairs. 

Jim was never so sad to see his Guide go down his stairs. He was getting so close to asking Blair if he wanted to take a chance on him, but he was afraid. _Fear responses, suck. Another night of being alone. Perfect._

~~~~~~

The next two weeks went by quite quickly and before they knew it, the two men were getting on a plane to Phoenix. 

“Is it just me, or are you excited too?” Blair inquired. 

Jim ruffled his hair and smiled at his partner. “Yeah, I’m excited too. This is going to be great. Thank you again for asking me along. We both need this week.”

“Did you bring your cd player with all of the cds I made for it?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I have it. Thanks for that too. It’ll make the flight more relaxing. How long is the flight again?” Jim wondered. 

“About three and a half hours long. Then we have to drive for two from Phoenix, so this is going to be a long first day. It’ll be worth it though,” Blair decided. 

The plane got ready to take off and Blair said, “Turn down all of your dials, man.”

Jim had already done it, but said nothing but thank you to his friend. Blair was always so thoughtful. This was going to be a great week.

~~~~~~

“We made it, and now we just need to get our rental car. God, I’m excited,” Blair was definitely in the bounce mode. 

“Come on, partner, let’s go and see what type of vehicle they’re going to give us,” Jim grabbed both of their bags and started walking off to the rental car area. 

“Jim, I think I can handle my own bag,” Blair teased. 

“Oh sorry,” Jim said blushing. _Sometimes we are too much like an old married couple. I need to be more careful._

Blair got into the line and waited his turn to get the rental car. After Blair took care of business he walked over to a waiting Jim and smiled. “We got a decent sized car. It’s a Saturn Vue. I’ve been in one once and it was nice. There should be enough room for both of us.”

“Is that Saturn’s SUV model?” Jim queried. 

“That’s what the man said, so let’s hope he’s right. I like to have good leg room and I know you do too,” Blair said as they walked over to the next building to get their SUV and start for Sedona. 

They got their SUV easily and it was very nice and plenty big for both of them. The trip was starting off well. 

“Can we stop and get something to eat on the way to Sedona? That little sandwich they gave us on the plane just isn’t going to cut it,” Blair complained. 

“Sure, Chief, we’ll stop as soon as we get outside of Phoenix. I have a feeling the traffic is going to be something else. Want me to drive?” 

“I would love if you drove. Then I could make some notes of the things we want to do once we get there. I’d like to stay on some type of schedule if you don’t mind,” Blair stated. 

“I don’t care what we do as long as we get to hike, swim and hot tub daily,” Jim declared. 

“Here are the keys, James.” Blair snickered and they drove out of the Phoenix airport.

~~~~~~

So where do you want to stop to eat?” Jim asked about an hour later. 

“I thought maybe you changed your mind,” Blair teased. 

“There is a gas station with a Wendy’s in it, would that do? I haven’t seen anything else for miles,” Jim suggested. 

“I guess that would be all right. I’ll have one of their baked potatoes or a great salad. I’m wondering how good anything will be in the middle of a gas station, though,” Blair couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. 

“Would you prefer we wait for the next place?” Jim offered. 

“I think if we can wait, we should drive to Sedona and get checked in and then we’ll go find a store for food. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“Let’s stop at this gas station and get some snacks then. I’m starving,” Jim said. 

“Deal…” Blair was down with that. He was hungry too. 

They drove into the parking lot and parked. Walking into the gas station, Jim noticed that no one gave them a second glance. He always wondered if people thought they were a couple. But no one must here. Or else they didn’t care. Jim wondered if it bothered him about what people thought of him and Blair and why. 

“You zoning or something,” Blair asked shaking Jim’s arm slightly. 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” Jim confessed. 

“There you go working without tools again,” Blair teased and both men laughed all the way into the building. 

Jim got some trail mix and some cashew nuts and a Dr. Pepper. Blair fussed at him for getting a soda, when he should really be drinking water. Jim ignored his Guide like he did most of the time and went and got two Dr. Peppers. Blair got two waters. 

Once they got back on the road, Blair started to fill Jim in on what he wanted to do the first day there. 

“Chief, this is the first day.”

“Jim, tomorrow will be the first day. Today we check into the resort and fill the refrigerator with food. That will take up all of today.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

They talked for another thirty minutes while the scenery changed. The mountain ranges became red rock ranges and it was breathtaking. Jim pulled over on one of the pull out sections on the highway for pictures and got his camera out. Red Rock Mountains were absolutely gorgeous. Blair just smiled as Jim did this because he knew that Jim was already having a good time. 

“Chief, is this gorgeous or what?”

“It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen and it says in the brochures that it only gets more beautiful,” Blair said. 

“Come on, Chief, let’s get back into the car so we can get there and get checked in. What time is check-in anyhow?”

“Whenever we get there Jim. It’s four o’clock, but we’ll be there about three and I don’t see a problem.”

“Buckle up, Chief.”

“Geeze.” Blair laughed as Jim ruffled his hair for the second time that day. Blair didn’t like when he did that because it reminded him of what a guy does to his little brother and that’s not how Blair felt about Jim at all.

~~~~~~

Blair read the directions to Sedona Pines Resort and Jim followed them with ease. They pulled up and were surprised at how large the resort was. It looked like there were 100 small cottages on the resort.

Blair took his papers in and signed in and got all of the paperwork done. The receptionist explained everything about using his credit card for phone calls and then she said, “They are one bedroom units.”

“No, that must be a mistake. There are two of us and we need two bedrooms, I could just pay the difference,” Blair suggested. 

“We only have one bedroom units. They have a nice bedroom with a kitchen, dining room and living room with a sofa bed,” She explained. 

Blair perked up right away and said, “Oh cool. I can use the sleeper sofa. Do you have any coupons for sightseeing?”

“There are many in the packet I just gave you. Take a few minutes to look through it,” the woman said. 

“Thank you, now how do I get to the cottage that is ours?”

“My name is Betty if you need to call me for anything. Here is the map. We’re here, just go to Red Rock Circle and make a left. You’re number 89.” 

“Thank you very much, Betty,” Blair said as he walked out the door smiling. 

When he sat down in the car Jim looked worriedly at Blair and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“See these tiny little cottages? The Southwestern pink ones? Those are the one bedroom units in the resort. That’s all they have. But there is a fold out bed in the sofa, so I’ll take that,” Blair offered. 

“Calm down, Blair, they’re fine. I sort of like the look of them. They’re cute and remind me of a Barbie Dream House.”

 

“Very funny, tough guy. For that I’m taking your picture on the patio next to it, and showing everyone at work,” Blair kidded. 

“I’m not worried about my reputation, Chief. Now where do we go?” Jim asked. 

Blair gave him the directions and on the way, Jim found the gym, the giant hot tub and the laundry room. The hot tub looked like it would hold 20 people easily. 

“Chief, it’s a nice place, so stop worrying.”

“They are sort of cute, aren’t they?”

“Very cute. So they have kitchens?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, so we should be able to save some money doing the cooking at our cottage. Here we are, Jim. Home sweet home.”

Jim parked and both men got their bags out of the back of the SUV, unlocked the door and walked into a darling little cottage. The living room was small, but very cozy. The dining room was in the form of a nook and the kitchen was a galley kitchen with a lot of spare room for food. 

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “Like I said, cute as can be.”

“Oh look, there is a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. And here is your room Jim.” Blair led Jim into a very small bedroom, but it had a queen sized bed in it. It took up almost the entire room. Everything was tastefully done. It was nice and both men knew they would be comfortable there. 

“Chief, I don’t mind sharing if you want to sleep in the bed too. It’s a big bed.”

Blair looked horrified at the idea of getting that close to Jim without touching him or doing something equally embarrassing. Jim mistook the reaction and decided he was never going to say anything to Blair about his feelings. 

“I’ll be fine on the sofa bed, don’t worry about it,” Blair said happily. 

“Well, should we find a grocery store and get some food in the refrigerator?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, just give me a few minutes.” Blair walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

When Blair came out, Jim took a turn and then they left to find a store. 

“Sedona is this way, so let’s see what we can find,” Blair advised. 

They drove out of the resort area and went towards town and Jim said, “This town is gorgeous. My God, look at all of the mountains and all of the red and orange clay. No wonder they call this area Red Rock. There is a grocery store right across this road, want to try that one?” 

“Sure, that isn’t too far away from the Cottage, so that makes it nice. Come on, buddy, we have shopping to do,” Blair bossed. 

Jim followed him in and the two of them picked out numerous dinner ideas for quite a few nights and lunches at the cottage. They got plenty of beer, water, soda, tea, coffee and juices. They were set. 

Driving home Jim said, “You know this sounds strange, but I’m tired. All we did was sit on our butts today and I’m exhausted. How about you?”

“Me too,” Blair agreed. 

“So what are we doing tomorrow morning?” Jim asked the planner. 

“We’re going to wake up, have breakfast in the cottage, make ourselves some lunch for the backpack and then we’re going up to Red Rock Mountains for our first hike of the week. You’re going to love it, Jim.”

Jim smiled over at his best friend and longed for it to be more then that but knew this wasn’t the time or place. “I know I’m going to love it, Chief. I already do.” 

They got to the cottage and unloaded all of the groceries and began to prepare dinner. Jim was cooking that night. They were having shrimp, pasta and garlic bread. Blair just sat on one of the dining room chairs and watched his best friend do all of the work. “Need any help, Jim?”

“Nope…I’m doing just fine. I’m starving so this is perfect timing,” Jim said as he finished cooking the pasta and putting the seasoning on it. The shrimp was already sautéed in butter and garlic and the cottage smelled wonderful. Jim threw the garlic bread in the oven and set the table for the two of them. 

“You get to clean up afterwards,” Jim teased. 

“Sounds like a fair deal to me,” Blair countered. 

Once the table was set and dinner was on, both of the men sat down to eat. They ate every single bite. 

“Suddenly I feel like I’m a pig,” Blair said belching. 

Jim laughed and said, “Hey, we were hungry. We’ve had a busy day. I think we should go to bed early tonight so that we can be fresh and rested tomorrow for the hike. What do you think?”

“I think you’re right, but first let’s go down to the hot tub and have a soak. What do you say to that?” Blair suggested. 

“Only if it’s not too busy. I don’t like being around a lot of people in just my swimming trunks.”

“Jim, is there a pod outside the window? You prance around the loft in your underwear all the time. Now you’re suddenly shy?” Blair asked laughing his head off. 

“Well, that’s different. I don’t like people staring at me,” Jim stated. 

Blair just rolled his eyes and said, “We’ll walk down there and see if it’s too busy or not. I’d love to sit in the hot tub and that’s the biggest hot tub I’ve ever seen.”

Blair got up and started to clear the table off and wash the dishes. Jim ended up helping him and both of them changed into their trunks. They both had swim robes to wear over their trunks. They locked up and walked down the street to the tub. 

When they arrived there were two sets of people and Jim knew that Blair wanted to soak in the tub, so he said, “This is good, Chief.”

“Thanks, man. This is going to relax you and make you feel like a million bucks.”

Both men walked onto the hot tub grounds and took their robes off. They sat in the far end of the hot tub and Blair leaned back and let out a deep sigh. Jim just smiled and noticed that the people smiled about that too. 

“My name is Blair and this is my best friend, Jim.”

“Hi, my name is Sandy and this is my husband Jack,” The small petite blond said. 

“We’re Pete and Terry,” one of the two men said. 

The husband and wife sort of looked at them oddly all of a sudden, and then they got up and said, “It was nice meeting you.” 

They left and Pete said, “Sorry about that. I hope we didn’t offend you.”

Blair was the first to recover. “No man, it doesn’t offend us at all, does it, Jim?”

“No…” Jim answered quickly and leaned back to enjoy more of the hot tub. 

Pete asked, “So Blair, where are you from?”

“Cascade, Washington. It’s about two hours from Seattle. We’re not used to the dry heat yet. Oh hell we aren’t used to so much sun and warmth. Where are you from?” Blair asked. 

Jim silently wished it was just the two of them. He didn’t feel like talking at all. 

Pete said, “Sacramento, California. We’re used to the sun and the warmth, but we don’t often see mountains like these ones. It’s beautiful up here, don’t you think?” 

Terry got out of the hot tub and said, “Would you guys like a beer?”

Jim perked up immediately and said, “You brought beer?”

“Yeah, we brought a cooler. Want one?” Terry asked again. 

“That would be great. Thank you,” Jim sat up and waited for his beer. Blair was beaming with happiness at Jim talking. 

Terry handed a beer to both of the men and said, “So Jim, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a police detective,” Jim answered. He pulled the cap off the beer and took a big swig. Blair was watching him and noticed what a nice neck Jim had. 

Jim smelled pheromones and wondered who they were from. He hoped that either Pete or Terry didn’t have eyes on Blair. No, they probably had pheromones for each other. Jim was happy with that answer and continued to drink his beer. 

“What do you do for a living, Pete?” Jim asked. 

“I’m a pastry chef and a part time bartender,” Pete answered. 

“I’m a cop too,” Blair said before he took a long swig of his beer. 

Terry smiled at all of them and said, “I’m a landscape artist. If you ever need your lawn done, I’m your man.”

They began to talk to each other and just have a good time. Jim was on his third beer and realized he needed to stop if he wanted to go hiking in the morning. He was exhausted. 

“Hey Chief, you about ready to head back?”

“Yeah, I’m tired. It was really nice meeting you guys. We hope to see you again. Next time, we’ll bring the beer,” Blair said getting out of the tub. 

They all said their goodbyes and then Jim and Blair walked back to the cottage. They were so tired; the hot tub had done its work.

~~~~~~

Jim watched Blair make up the sofa bed and felt guilty about it. “Chief, why don’t you take the bed and I’ll take the sofa.”

“Because you’re my best friend and I wanted you to have the room. Now just get ready for bed so I can take my turn,” Blair ordered. 

Jim got ready for bed and slipped into the covers. At the end of the bed was a entertainment center with a tv in it, so Jim turned it on. “I’m going to see if House Hunters International is on, do you want to watch it with me?”

“No, I have a tv out here and I’ll put that on for awhile until I fall asleep. See you in the morning, man.”

“Night, Chief.”

“Night, Jim.”

Both of the men were so tired they could hardly think straight, so Jim was asleep within moments. When Blair came walking out of the bathroom, he heard Jim snoring and the tv was on in the background. Blair went and shut the tv off quietly and headed for his sleeping area.

Blair tossed and turned on the sofa bed, because it was like sleeping on stiff springs, with no mattress. _This is going to be a long fucking week._

~~~~~~

At seven the next morning, Jim woke up to the sun shining and no noise what-so-ever. Then he listened harder and heard a babbling brook and birds chirping. It was a beautiful place to stay. 

“Jim?”

“Yeah, Chief. I’m up, what do you need?”

“I have to pee and my back is broke. Could you help me get up?” Blair didn’t sound like he was kidding. 

Jim jumped up without much thought about anything else, except concern and rushed into the living room. He tenderly helped get Blair to the edge of the bed and then got him up on his feet. 

“Are you all right?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll be fine after the shower. That bed is like sleeping on springs.”

“No arguments from you, we’ll both sleep in the large bed tonight. It was comfortable. You’ll be much better off,” Jim commanded. 

“I’m not even going to argue with you. That’s how bad my night's sleep was. Let me take a shower and then I’ll make some breakfast,” Blair said starting to shuffle his way down the hallway. 

Jim watched him in concern and wondered if a hike was the right thing to do. He would discuss it with him over breakfast. They could always hot tub and swim at the resort all day. Jim stretched and put the sofa bed back together. Once that was done he sat down and waited for his turn in the bathroom. Man, I should have gone in there first. 

Blair didn’t take too long in the shower and came out looking much better. “The bathroom is yours.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. 

When Jim got out of the shower, fully dressed, breakfast was sitting on the table. Jim smiled at how fast his partner was. 

“What do you have, the fastest spatula in the west?” Jim teased. 

“You better believe it.”

They had a nice breakfast and Jim noticed that Blair seemed to be doing better so he asked, “Is there a trail that isn’t quite as long that we could go on today? I don’t want you overdoing with your back.”

“I thought we would do a 1 ½ mile hike today. It’s very easy and I won’t have to use much effort at all. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“Where is this?” Jim replied. 

“Cresent Moon Ranch-Red Rock Crossing is the name of the place. It’s in the mountains, so we’ll get our first up close and personal view of the red rock,” Blair said. 

“Sounds perfect to me. We’ll take some sandwiches and snacks and hang out up there. This is going to be a great day,” Jim said starting the clean up the kitchen. 

Before long Blair was working side by side with him and everything was done in no time at all. They made the sandwiches and got the trail mix in baggies too. Jim put them and the bottled water into the backpack. “Do I need to tell you that I’m carrying the back pack today?”

Blair laughed and said, “Geeze, Jim. I’m not broken, just sore.”

“You’re going to take it easy today. Tonight we’ll swim and do the hot tub again. It’ll be great. Maybe we’ll run into Pete and Terry again. We owe them some beers,” Jim said smiling. 

“I do believe you’re having a good time already,” Blair observed. 

“You’re right. This was just what we needed. Thank you, Blair.”

At 9:00 they left the house and drove up to the first state park. They paid for the parking pass and went to the proper area and parked and got out of the SUV. 

They had the map and began following the trail and saw nothing but pure beauty everywhere around them. This was a gorgeous area and even the air smelled good. 

Blair was almost in a bounce mode when he said, “Oh man, look… Someone is getting married by the stream.”

“This is a perfect place to do it, don’t you think?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know that I would ever want to get married,” Blair said seriously. 

“You should think about it. Someday you’re going to be tired of being stuck with just me,” Jim said just as seriously. 

Blair frowned at Jim and said, “Hey, I like you. I like spending time with you and I enjoy our Guide and Sentinel time together. So stop your bitching.”

“You brought the camera, right?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I need to take some right here. Oh look, you can climb up this tree partway for a picture shot. You go up first and then I’ll take your picture, then I’ll go up and you can take mine.”

Jim couldn’t say no to the man that was this excited about a silly tree climbing picture. It wasn’t like either of them had to climb very far. It was more for pictures then anything. Blair waited for Jim to get on the tree so he could take the picture. Jim made a dorky face for him and everything. Then Blair said, “I want this to be a nice memory, so smile nice.”

Jim could do no less. He gave Blair a beautiful smile and felt good about it. Jim also liked seeing how happy it made Blair. Jim climbed down and took the camera from Blair. Blair climbed up and Jim took two shots of him. One of him climbing and one once he got up there. Jim looked at the picture and saw he got a good shot of Blair’s ass. He hoped that Blair didn’t delete it. Jim was sure it was going to be one of his favorites. 

They continued the hike and took many pictures. When they were done with the trail, they hiked it again. Blair was doing fine, so Jim figured it was okay. 

Before long it was lunch time and they sat on a huge rock and had lunch together. Jim guessed it was about 78 degrees. 

“I wonder how warm it is today,” Blair said at that same moment. 

Jim laughed and said, “I was just thinking about how it felt like 78 degrees up here. But there is no humidity, so it might be cooler or warmer. I don’t know how that would work. All I know is its beautiful and I’m glad we’re here.”

Blair was thrilled that Jim was so talkative that day. Sometimes Jim went all day without saying two words, so this was nice. 

As they walked back down the trail, Jim was looking up at the sky and wasn’t watching where he was walking and stepped on a big rock.

“Oh fuck…”

“What’s wrong?” Blair asked fretfully. 

“I just pulled something behind my knee and it hurts like hell. The hot tub is going to sound better and better before the evening hits,” Jim explained. 

“Come on, man, let’s get back to the SUV and I’ll drive home. We’ll put some ice on it this afternoon and tonight we’ll do the hot tub for it. How does that sound?”

“That sounds good, Chief. Thank you.”

Blair made Jim put his arm over Blair’s shoulder and Jim limped all the way back to the SUV. He helped Jim get into the SUV and buckled his seatbelt for him. Jim thought it was one of the cutest damn things he had ever witnessed in his life. _I love this man, there is no other way to think about it. I have to tell him sometime this week._

~~~~~~

On the drive home, Blair said, “Jim, how do you feel about missing the train ride, the hot air balloon and the helicopter ride? I don’t think we’re going to have enough time for everything. There is just too much to do.”

“That would be fine with me, Chief. I’d rather see some local things on our own and do more hiking then anything. I’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Jim, don’t you worry about hurrying and getting better. We’ll see how you do tomorrow.”

Jim knew that he was definitely in love with Blair Sandburg. He thought Blair might be in love with him too.

~~~~~~

Blair made Jim lay on the sofa and put his leg up with ice on the back of his knee. Jim had to admit that it was helping. The pain was gone and it had stopped throbbing. 

“Are you feeling any better, Jim?”

“Oh yeah, it feels like I’m going to live. I’ll be fine in the next couple of hours, I’m sure.”

“Good, because we passed that Urgent Care if you think we need it,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“No… I’m going to be just fine. Thank you so much for taking such good care of me,” Jim said gratefully. 

Blair just lit up like a Christmas Tree at the kind words. “No problem Jim, I would do anything for you.”

Jim realized that Blair probably would. Would he give up his dating life if Jim asked him too? This was something that Jim had to think about, because he sure didn’t want Blair giving up any more in his life then he had to. 

“Well, like I said, thank you very much. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Jim confessed. 

Jim only thought that Blair lit up before, now he was beaming with joy. 

“Would you like a beer?” Blair asked. 

“I think I would love a beer as long as you’re going to drink one with me,” Jim said. 

“It’s 4:00, so I think that’s late enough for both of us. Besides we’re on vacation. We should be able to do anything we like,” Blair stated. 

“You are so right. Bring on the beer.” Jim laughed as Blair rushed into the kitchen to get the bottles. 

“Did you see that they have a recycle bag for all glass, paper and cans?” Blair inquired. 

“I hadn’t noticed. That’s great. It’s not like it’ll be something new to us. I really like that we recycle. It’s one way of giving back to our planet.” Jim replied. 

“How about spaghetti for dinner tonight?” Blair asked, switching subjects so fast it almost gave Jim whiplash. 

“Way to change the subject, Blair.”

“I need to get it started, so I thought I would do that now. You just rest and let that ice do it’s magic. Is there anything else you need before I get started?”

“Would you sit over here for a moment? I need to tell you something and it’s hard for me to even bring it up, so have patience with me, all right?” Jim patted the sofa next to him. 

Blair looked close to being nervous as he sat down next to Jim. “I’m ready.”

“You don’t have to look so nervous. I have something to tell you and it may just ruin the trip,” Jim began. 

“All right, you have my attention now. What’s up?”

Jim took Blair’s hand into his and said, “I’m having feelings for you and I wanted you to know. You deserve to know that I love you.”

Blair just sat there with his mouth hanging open. He finally got his voice and said, “Jim, since when have you felt like this?”

“For a few months now. I don’t expect you to return my feelings, but I had to say something. I just couldn’t have it between us without saying I love you,” Jim declared. 

Blair leaned down to Jim’s face and kissed his lips tenderly. “I’ve loved you forever.”

“You love me too?” Jim asked blissfully. 

“You better believe it. I can’t believe you said this. I was thinking of saying something on this trip but didn’t want to ruin it. Have you been with guys before?” Blair questioned. 

“Not for years and years. I gave all of that up when I left vice. I really tried to make it work with Carolyn, but she just didn’t have what I needed. That would be a dick.” Jim pulled Blair down for another kiss. 

“I think we shouldn’t have sex for the first few days. We should just sleep together until your leg is better. What do you think?” Blair commented. 

“I think you might be right. I want it to be great, not just good. So let’s wait. I love the idea of sleeping with you in my arms. Before I forget, you’ve been with guys before, right?” Jim needed to make sure. 

“Yeah, I was pretty stuck on guys in my early college days, but then I discovered that girls were nice too. But lately I’ve wondered where I went wrong and like you could see that the problem was that they didn’t have dicks,” Blair brushed the back of his hand over Jim’s cheek. 

“Well, we both want dick, which is a good thing. If I screw this up somehow, will you still be my best friend?” Jim asked anxiously. 

“I’ll always be your best friend, man. Never worry about that. Now, I need to make dinner. You just lay here and relax. I love you.”

Jim smiled and kissed him once more and said, “I love you too.”

Blair got up happily to make dinner and Jim felt the loss when Blair’s body wasn’t next to his. He watched Blair as he prepared the sauce and browned the hamburger. Every now and then he would glance over and see Jim watching him and smile. Jim was feeling better every passing second. 

Jim got up off the sofa and went in and took Blair into his arms. “I have to kiss you again.”

Blair went willingly. They began to make-out in the kitchen around the stove area. Before long, they were pressing their hard cocks against each other’s bodies. Jim pulled away from Blair and said, “Shit…”

“What?” An alarmed Blair asked. 

“I almost came in my jeans. I haven’t done that since I was young. You’re doing very good and bad things to me,” Jim admitted. 

“What do you want to do?” Blair asked shyly. 

“I think we shouldn’t rush it. We’ve gone this long without jumping each other’s bones, I think we can wait a few days, right?” Jim inquired. 

“Jim, I want to fuck…”

Jim pulled Blair back into his arms and said, “So do I.”

“Let me turn dinner off. How is your leg?” Blair wondered. 

“I’m fine, Chief. Bed…Now…”

Blair turned dinner off and walked into the bedroom. It didn’t take long for both men to get naked. Blair pushed Jim onto the bed and got between his legs to start giving him a proper blowjob. He rubbed the inside of Jim’s thighs as he sucked and hummed. 

“Chief, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” Jim pleaded. 

“Jim, open up all of your senses and feel everything on high. I want you to have an orgasm like you never have. Now turn all of your dials up and come for me, babe.”

Blair went back to business as Jim opened up all of his dials and started raising his butt off of the bed, in time with Blair’s sucking motion. He had never felt this good before. The humming was making Jim get closer and closer. Suddenly without warning, Jim shouted ‘Blair’ and shot his warm essence down Blair’s inviting throat. 

Blair had never heard anyone breathe as hard as Jim was breathing at that moment. It worried him a little bit. He moved up Jim’s body and lay on top of him and asked, “Are you all right?”

“Fuck… I’ve never come like that before. Ever…”

Those senses can be fun, can’t they?” Blair asked. 

“I love you so much, Chief, let me get my breath and I’ll show you how much,” Jim assured him. 

“I’m not worried about that, Jim. I’d like you to get your second wind and fuck me,” Blair offered. 

Jim’s dick started to take notice right away. Blair started to laugh. “You recover very quickly don’t you?”

“My senses are still on high, so yeah, I guess I do. I’ve never felt like I could trust anyone enough to do that. Do we have anything for lube? What about protection?” Jim reasoned. 

“We’ve got lotion, that’s good enough and I brought some condoms, wishful thinking and all.”

Jim jumped up and grabbed the lotion from the bathroom and Blair went and got the condoms from his suitcase. 

Jim stood next to the bed and said, “You look so beautiful naked. You have a very furry, solid body that is driving me insane with need right this moment. I’m ready to pop again, just from looking at you. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Jim kissed his way down Blair’s body, using his senses to find out what turned Blair on. He found out what were his sweet, hot spots right away. When Jim started pushing Blair’s ass apart to lick his crack, Blair started losing it quickly. Jim knew that this was something that Blair really liked. Jim started to tongue fuck Blair until Blair was begging for release. 

Jim stopped what he was doing, long enough to take Blair’s cock into his mouth and start sucking. Blair was wiggling all over the bed, making Jim almost come with excitement. If nothing else, Blair was fucking exciting. Jim used one finger to loosen up Blair’s hot hole. Blair was begging for more with each finger and Jim sensed that Blair was about ready to come and he didn’t want that until he was inside of him. He slid the condom on and knew they were both ready. 

Jim picked Blair’s legs up and put them around his waist and slid his cock into that wonderful hot hole and Jim was instantly lost. He didn’t ever want this to end. But Blair was close, so Jim started fucking him hard as soon as Blair accepted Jim’s cock easily. 

Jim started ramming into Blair harder and harder until he was just about to lose it. He reached down and fisted Blair’s cock twice and Blair came whispering Jim’s name and Jim thought that was the sexiest thing that he had ever witnessed. Jim whispered, “I love you.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he came into Blair’s ass, crying out Blair’s name. 

Jim kissed Blair’s neck as he lay on top of the smaller man. As soon as his cock started shrinking, he pulled out carefully and got up to get a wash cloth to clean them both off with. 

Blair was lying on his side when Jim came back in with the wet cloth. Jim washed Blair’s cock off first and then washed his ass off. It was all done so gently that it almost made Blair cry. Blair knew that Jim really did love him, as much as Blair did him. 

Jim finished and rinsed the cloth and washed himself off and lay back down on the bed with Blair. They kissed for a few minutes and Blair said, “So now at least we know that sex is going to work for us.”

Jim snickered and kissed Blair again. “I need a power nap. Can we do that?” 

Blair said, “I need one too. So we’ll eat dinner late tonight. Sleep well, my love.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and fell asleep instantly. Blair rested but never really fell asleep. He was too happy. _Was this really happening? Does Jim really love me? Will he be out when we get back to Cascade? I need to find these things out._

~~~~~~

When Jim woke up he was alone in bed and didn’t like that feeling at all. He smelled dinner and knew what Blair had been up to, but he still didn’t want to be alone in bed. Jim got his boxers on and walked out into the living room. Blair was fully dressed and stirring something at the stove. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “I missed you. I don’t like being alone when I wake up.” 

“I was hungry, so I figured I would get it all done before you got up and I was right. You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Blair teased. 

“Did I mention how much fun I had with you today?” Jim asked. 

“I think you did,” Blair continued to kid. 

“How are we going to top that off tomorrow?” Jim countered. 

“I was thinking making love in the morning, followed by shopping in the business district. We can have lunch out tomorrow,” Blair offered. 

“Shopping? You know I don’t like shopping,” Jim complained. 

“Did you hear the part about making love first thing in the morning?”

“I guess shopping wouldn’t be that bad. Then afterwards we can come and work out at the gym, swim and use the hot tub. Does that sound fun?” Jim questioned. 

Blair smiled and said, “Anything with you sounds good. Now sit down, dinner is done. But we’ll do hiking tomorrow instead of shopping. That can wait.”

Blair put everything on the table and they ate like they hadn’t seen food in days. 

“Where are we going to hike tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

“We’re going to hike Dead Man’s Walk. It’s a 3 ½ mile trail in the Red Rock Park too. It sounds absolutely wonderful. We’re going to take lots of pictures for that hike. Being as it’s only 3 ½ miles long, we’ll do it twice at least. We’ve got all day. If you want to, we can go into the business district and buy some souvenirs. I really want to get some of those Red Dirt Shirts that everyone talked about on our last hike. Does that sound like a good day to you?” Blair inquired. 

“Sounds like a perfect day as long as we have sex before breakfast. I think this should be made into a new rule,” Jim teased. 

“It could work. Tonight, let’s swim some laps and soak in the hot tub. We’ll take down the cooler filled with beer in case we run into Pete and Terry.”

Jim smiled over at Blair and said, “You’re dying to have someone know about us, aren’t you?”

“I’m excited and I know we can’t tell anyone at home, so this will be my one and only time,” Blair explained. 

“I planned on telling the guys on poker night, does that bother you?” Jim wondered. 

“You were going to tell them? I just figured that you would want to keep it a secret,” Blair said. 

“No…I want everyone to know about us. I love you, Chief.”

“I know you do. I love you back.”

They finished their dinner, cleaned up the kitchen and got ready to go down to the pool. 

Jim carried the cooler filled with eight beers. That would have to be enough, it’s all it would hold. When they got to the pool, Pete and Terry were the only ones swimming. Jim smiled at them as they walked in through the gate. 

“Hey Jim, how are you doing?” Pete asked. 

“I’m doing great. I mean, really great,” Jim answered. 

Terry got out of the pool and laughed as he said, “Oh man, someone got lucky. You two look like you’re totally in love. That’s great.”

“We are. I’m glad you could tell. I was hoping people could tell by looking at us,” Blair said. 

“I came bearing gifts,” Jim said holding the cooler up for them to see. 

“Oh goody, beer with some friends, the night is looking up. We’ve had two sets of people come in and give us dirty looks tonight and they finally left. So it’s nice to have some friendly faces around. I’ll take one of those beers, Jim,” Pete said with a smile. 

They all sat around one of the tables and drank their beers and talked. It was a very nice evening. Jim had hoped to get some laps in, but it was important that Blair be happy too, and he could tell Blair was indeed happy. 

After two hours, the four of them got into the small hot tub that was next to the pool. 

Blair had a beer buzz going and felt really mellow. “Do you guys want to go hiking tomorrow with us?”

Jim just looked at Blair like he was insane. Pete saw the look and knew that Jim wanted Blair to himself for awhile first. 

“No, we have plans tomorrow. But if you want to meet us tomorrow night for beer at the bar, that would be nice. We could listen to music and talk,” Pete suggested. 

Jim smiled and answered, “That sounds good to us. Doesn’t it, Blair?”

Mellow Blair didn’t even notice what he missed. Jim liked a mellow Blair and wanted to take him home right them and there. 

They sat in the hot tub for 25 minutes and then took their leave. Jim and Blair were tired. They walked back to the cottage and they took a shower together and fooled around while they were in there. Jim really liked this new part of their life. Blair was sleepy and needed to hit the bed. Jim pushed him onto the bed, naked and slipped in beside him. 

“Did you lock up?” Blair asked drowsily. 

“Shit…I’ll be back,” Jim said as he got up to make sure the locks were bolted and everything was right with the world. He rinsed out the beer bottles and put them in the bag under the sink for recycle and felt good that he remembered to do that. 

As he walked towards the bedroom he could hear Blair’s little snores and knew his partner was already sleeping. Jim slid in beside him and held him close and joined him in a restful sleep.

~~~~~~

“Can I fuck you?” Blair whispered into Jim’s ear. 

Jim was barely awake when he said, “Let me piss first.”

Jim got up hard as a rock and went into the bathroom. He wondered why Sandburg didn’t need to go. Didn’t everyone have to first thing in the morning? When he was done, he washed his hands, cock and ass preparing for a morning of loving. 

Blair was lying there waiting, sticking straight up in the air. 

“Hey little boy, want some candy?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I do want some candy,” Blair answered and pulled Jim onto the bed. Before Jim knew what was happening, he was covered by his furry Guide and was hard once again. 

It didn’t take Blair long to prepare Jim for a royal fucking, and that’s exactly what he got. Blair treated him like a king, from the blowjob and the tongue fuck to the ass fucking. Blair showed Jim just how good he was at it too. When all was said and done, Blair was sated and Jim was sore as hell. Not that he would be doing any complaining. 

“Hey Jim, I never thought you would let me fuck you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You seem like an alpha male to me and I was almost afraid to ask you.”

“Chief, never be afraid to ask me anything. Okay?” 

“I really had a good time. That’s the first time I ever topped,” Blair admitted. 

“You’re kidding…You’re a fucking natural.”

“Goody, I’m a natural at something,” Blair teased. 

“You’re a natural at a lot of things, Sandburg. Now how about a shower?” Jim started to get up from the bed and felt that soreness from the hard fucking already. 

Blair saw the face Jim had made and asked, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, it’s been awhile since I’ve done that, so I’m a little sore. You’re a little big too.” Jim kissed him and pulled him out of bed. 

Jim liked having a shower mate at his beck and call. They showered and got ready for breakfast. 

Blair made breakfast while Jim set the table. They kept kissing each other every time they walked by one another. Once breakfast was done, they packed up the backpack with lunch and waters. This was going to be a great day. 

As they walked to the car, Jim realized this was probably a bad day to get fucked right before a hike. _Life goes on, Ellison. Now suck it up and make Blair happy all day long._

~~~~~~

At Dead Man’s walk, they got the map and started on their hike. It was going to be another gorgeous day in the mountains. The weather was about 79 degrees and both men were happy to be alive. 

They didn’t talk or anything else all the way up. They just hiked, looked at the scenery and took pictures right and left. Blair found himself a little winded a couple of times, but Jim slowed down a little and Blair was breathing fine within minutes. 

When they got to the top, Jim took pictures of Blair with the mountain in the background. Jim looked at the picture and it was beautiful. 

“Did it turn out?” Blair asked. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jim answered. 

“So the mountains turned out good in the picture?”

“Oh yeah, and you’re beautiful too,” Jim said as he leaned down and gave Blair a kiss. 

“What was that for?” Blair asked. 

“Just happy to be alive and spending time with you. Now let’s start the descent and then we’ll go and do some shopping,” Jim suggested. 

“Wait a minute. Did Jim Ellison just say we should go shopping?” Blair joked. 

“I’m in love, what can I say?”

“I’m in love too. This is a great day,” Blair said as he held Jim’s hand for a few minutes as they started to walk down the mountain trail. 

When he started to pull away from Jim when someone was coming up the trail, Jim held tight. He just kept Blair’s hand in his and figured to hell with them if they don’t like it. 

No one said a word and there were no dirty looks while they were walking down. The day was really perfect.

~~~~~~

When they got to the business district, they stopped in every single shop because that’s what Blair wanted to do. Jim ended up buying a ton of Kokopelli items from numerous stores. Blair loved them, so Jim bought them. It was as simple as that. They both bought souvenirs for everyone they worked with, but when they got to the Red Dirt Shirt store, is when Blair really had fun. 

Blair was buying shirts right and left and getting them mailed home. Jim walked over and said, “Who is this one for?” Jim held up a shirt that said, “Older then dirt” and Blair laughed. “It’s for Simon.”

“Okay, then it’s funny. How about one for Joel too?” Jim asked. 

“Already done. I got you one that says, ‘Life is short, play dirty’, what do you think of that?” 

“I think you’re a genius.” Jim kissed him right there in the store and Blair was shocked. He couldn’t get over how well Jim was taking them being out. 

“How many shirts did you buy?” Jim asked. 

“A dozen and they’re shipping them right to the loft, so we don’t have to worry about fitting them into our suitcases,” Blair explained. 

“I wish we would have thought about that with these things that I bought you from the art stores,” Jim said. 

The man selling the shirts said, “I’ve got the boxes and if you want to pay me, I’ll mail them to your house so that you will get them after you get home. How does that sound?” 

“That’s perfect. Thank you.” Jim gave him all of his packages and he carefully wrapped them all before mailing. Jim bought four more shirts, just to be nice. It wasn’t like the guy was doing it for free, but he was just really, really helpful. People in this town were real nice. 

“We might be back to mail more if we buy anything else,” Blair said. 

“I’ll be here. My name is Bob, if you need to contact me, this is my card.” He handed a card to both Jim and Blair. 

Jim thought he was so nice and then he told him how much the shipping was going to be. Jim now didn’t think Bob was that nice. Blair, of course, had to laugh when he saw the look on Jim’s face, finding out it was going to cost $50.00 to ship souvenirs back to Cascade.

~~~~~~

On the drive home, Blair said, “I know you want to go hiking again tomorrow, but I wondered if we could hike in the form of seeing some Indian Ruins instead. I was reading about a place called Tuzigoot, the Indian Ruins and it sounds really nice. Would you mind seeing it with me tomorrow?”

Jim gave Blair a 100 watt smile and said, “Of course we can do that. Sounds like fun.”

“Jim, if I had known you would be so easy going if I gave you sex, I would have given you sex a long, long time ago.”

“I can’t help it. I just like being with you and spending time with you. No matter what you asked, I would do it,” Jim confessed. 

“Within reason,” Blair corrected him. 

“No, I’m pretty sure, I would do anything for you. I’m that whipped,” Jim divulged. 

Blair put his hand over Jim’s and held it close to his leg. “I love you that much too, Jim.”

“What took us so damn long to figure it out?” Jim asked. 

“I was afraid, as I’m sure you were. We didn’t want to fuck up our relationship,” Blair presumed. 

“But what made the difference?” 

“Jim, you told me how great I was and that you loved me. I knew we were going to be okay from that point on. Now let’s not focus on how long it took, but how many years we’re going to be getting great blowjobs instead.”

Jim laughed and they talked more about their shopping experiences and plans for the evening. It was an excellent day. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

“No, we have food at the cottage and I don’t want anything to go to waste. Plus we get more sex if we’re close to the cottage, right?”

“There is that, Chief.”

~~~~~~

That night after sex and dinner was over, Jim asked, “Could we work out in the gym tonight?”

“Sex with me isn’t workout enough?” Blair teased. 

“I just miss lifting weights. But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Jim said sweetly. 

“No, we’ll go now and then the hot tub afterwards?” Blair asked just as sweetly. 

“Perfect. We’ll even take some beers in case we run into Pete and Terry. They’re nice guys, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, Jim they are. We’ll work out first, come home and change and then take the beer back with us to the hot tub. I wonder if there are major rules about no beer around the hot tub.”

“I didn’t see any signs, so there.” Jim kissed Blair quickly on his way in to change. 

Blair really loved how demonstrative Jim was being. He hadn’t expected it at all. It was one of the reasons, he never asked Jim to go there with him. He figured he was too closed off and it would hurt too badly. Boy was he wrong. 

“Hey Jim, did you want to go on a tour?” Blair asked. 

“What sort of tour?” Jim replied. 

“It’s called the Pink Jeep Tours of Sedona. What do you think?” Blair was having a hard time keeping from laughing. 

“Just because we’re staying in the Barbie Dream House doesn’t mean we’ll go on a Pink Jeep Tour. I think we do just fine without any tours. There isn’t enough time for everything. We would need two weeks to see everything you have on your list.”

“That’s true. Maybe this could be a place we come for anniversaries, do you think?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds good to me, Chief. Now let’s walk down to the gym. I feel like a different sort of workout.”

The two men walked hand in hand to the gym and thankfully no one was there. So Blair felt like he could ask Jim some important questions. He needed to find things out and not just guess. 

“Jim, is it alright if I ask you some questions while you’re lifting weights? I’m going to work out on the treadmill instead.”

“Ask away,” Jim said as he lay down on the bench and started to lift the weights. He had missed it, and now he wondered what Blair had to ask him. 

“Do you like me?” 

“What? What do you mean do I like you? I love you,” Jim answered. 

“There is a difference. Do I drive you nuts?” Blair had to ask. 

“You do when you ask stupid questions like that. I really like you. You’re my best friend and I can’t believe you’re even worried about it,” Jim was disgusted. 

“See, now you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m sorry. I just thought we were on the same page. I love you, which means I like you a lot more then anyone else I know. I want us to be together forever. Understood?”

“Yeah…” Blair said very quietly. 

“Okay, what else do you want to know?” Jim sat down on the bench and gave up the idea of working out. 

“Are you happy with the way I look, or would you like to see me work out more?”

“You’re perfect in every way. I love your body. Everything about it is solid and strong. I love that about you. I don’t want you to change a thing. Is that understood?”

“Okay…”

“Blair, where is this coming from?”

“I want to be enough for you so you won’t want anyone else on the side,” Blair admitted. 

“Christ…You think I would fuck someone else while we’re together?”

“We haven’t talked about any of that, so I don’t know,” Blair said softly. 

“Blair, we are exclusive, if I catch anyone around you, I’m going to fuck them up royally. You belong to me and I belong to you. You don’t fuck anyone but me and I fuck no one but you. Understood?”

Blair smiled for the first time since they had arrived at the gym and said, “Okay, work on your weights now. I’m okay. I was nervous about us being exclusive. I’m going to run on the treadmill.”

Jim watched as Blair started to run on the machine and he said, “Blair, how do you feel about condoms?”

“I feel like we could go bareback, if we really trusted one another. I do trust you, Jim, so it’s up to you.”

“I would love making love to you without the condom. They really fuck up my senses. It takes away a lot of feeling and I don’t care for the scent either.”

“Were you ever going to say anything?” Blair said. 

“I’m saying something right now. No more condoms?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Have they always bothered you?” Blair asked. 

“Yes…”

“Then we go bareback from now on. It’s just you and me and we’re both clean, so we’re all right. I’ve heard that you can get infections from going bareback, but I’m willing to try it and see how it goes. If something should happen, we could always change it back to condoms again. Right?”

“I love you, Blair.”

Blair beamed with contentment and answered, “I love you. Now finish your workout so we can go to the hot tub.”

“I say we go to the cottage now and talk some more,” Jim suggested. 

“Jim Ellison wants to talk?”

“Yes…”

Jim got off the bench and Blair got off the treadmill and the two men walked hand in hand out of the gym towards their cottage. They passed Pete and Terry and said “Hello.”

“You guys want to meet for drinks?” Pete asked. 

“What about a rain-check? We’ve got some discussing going on and we’d like to do that tonight.” Jim answered. 

“Sure, we’ll see you another night. Have fun discussing,” Terry said as they walked off. 

Blair said, “They think we’re just going to fool around.”

“Well, they’re partly right.”

“I like the way you think, Jim.”

“Well, you might not like what I’m going to say next. I think we should sleep in each others' arms tonight with no sex. We can wait until morning. I think we’re putting too much pressure on each other. Talking tonight, sex tomorrow. Agree?”

“Okay.” Blair said quietly. 

Jim opened up their cottage door and they walked in and Jim pushed Blair to the bedroom. “Forget what I said. I want you right now.”

Blair grinned the entire way to the room and fell on the bed laughing hard. “Like I said, I like the way you think.”

They tried something new, Blair wanted to use the ‘69’ position for a change and that thrilled Jim. Both men gave the other a terrific blowjob and then they lay in each others arms talking. 

It was another perfect night.

~~~~~~

The next day they went to Tuzigoot right after breakfast. It was supposed to be 82 degrees, so Jim wanted to get a head start ahead of the heat. 

When they arrived Blair was so excited. He started telling Jim all about this Indian tribe and how they just disappeared off the face of the earth. No one knew what happened to them. Jim found it all interesting, but what he really liked was listening to Blair talk like he used to when he was excited about academia life. 

“Jim, I see those wheels turning. I’m happy being a cop, but I do enjoy this type of thing now and then. So don’t worry about what I gave up. Understood?”

Jim smiled and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before they went inside to pay for the tour. Blair was bouncing with delight. Jim liked seeing him like that. 

While they were there, Blair learned about the Hopi Village not far from there and said, “Do you think if we have enough time, we could check that out?”

“I think we should go today. Sounds like we could put both into one day’s plans.” Jim said. 

Blair took Jim’s hand and led him up the walkway to the ruins and talked non-stop explaining everything that Jim needed to know. Jim didn’t bother reading his brochure because he knew that Blair was better then any stinking brochure. 

They spent about three hours there looking at everything. Jim even asked questions to show his interest which excited Blair even more. When they were done they took off for the next batch of ruins. They were so glad they had brought the camera, because everyone was going to love seeing all of this when they got home. 

Jim smiled at the thought of forcing Simon to look at pictures from their trip. 

When they got done that day, it was 7:00 at night and both men were exhausted. They had walked a lot and hadn’t really eaten too much. 

“How about a nice chef’s salad when we get home?” Blair asked. 

“God, that sounds good, Chief.”

“I think so too. Let’s get inside and eat. We are sleeping tonight. I’m tired.” Blair wasn’t giving Jim much choice. 

Jim wouldn’t have argued anyhow, he was drained too. 

Jim and Blair both washed up and began to put the salads together. They sat down to eat and Jim yawned. 

“Tired, big guy?”

“Exhausted. This was a great day, but I’m really worn-out.”

“Would you like to stay home tomorrow and swim and hot tub all day?” Blair asked in between bites. 

“Sounds good to me. I’m sort of burned out right now,” Jim said. 

“Let’s take a shower and get to bed,” Blair said once they had cleaned up their dinner mess. 

“I’ll meet you in there. I’m going to lock up and make sure the SUV is locked. Be right back.”

Blair stripped and got into the shower. He felt like he hadn’t showered in days. The day turned out to be 85 degrees and being around dirt all day had its way of making you feel grimy. 

Jim joined him within minutes and said, “Would you please tell my cock to settle down?”

Blair burst out laughing to see Jim so hard after just a few minutes of seeing Blair naked. Blair pulled him down for a kiss and fisted Jim’s cock until he came with a moan in Blair’s mouth. 

“Thanks. Want me to do you?”

“No, I’m pooped. I want to get to bed. I just needed to make you come and have you moan into my mouth. It was a fantasy of mine.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Jim teased as he washed his hair and got ready to get out of the shower. 

Both men dried off, brushed their teeth and slid into bed. It had been one long day, but a magnificent day too.

~~~~~~

Jim woke up alone at 9:30 in the morning. He never slept that late. Where was Blair. He listened and heard his lover’s heartbeat in the living room watching HGTV. 

Jim walked out naked and Blair said, “Woo Hoo. I like this look.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him. “Want to take a shower with me?”

“I wanted to see what this guy turns this basement into,” Blair teased. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll have to take care of myself.”

Blair flew into the bathroom and was naked in no time. Jim loved how much sex they were having. Jim had gone months without sex and now every day. He was going to be exhausted by the time they got home. 

“Are you thinking about how often we fuck?” Blair asked. 

“You are a menace. You’re reading my mind, aren’t you?” Jim joked. 

“It’ll be different after we’re more used to each other. I’m not saying we’ll grow tired of each other, but right now, we can’t seem to get enough. No complaints from me,” Blair said seriously. 

They both soaped each other off and made the other come moaning with need. Blair knew he would never tire of Jim calling out his name. 

Once they were dressed Blair said, “How do you feel about another hike today? I feel like the fresh air in my lungs and getting more exercise. What do you think of that?”

“We may as well, because we don’t have much longer before we have to pack and go home. I dread it, do you?” Jim asked. 

“You dread going home?” Blair said. 

“Yeah…We’ll have to hide some things because of the station house and it just won’t be like it is here. I like being able to kiss you whenever I feel like it and holding your hand. We can’t do that in Cascade because the rumor mill would be going crazy and Simon would have a cow about everyone else knowing. The next thing you know, he’d try and separate us. Not going to happen, Chief. So we’re going to have to get used to life a little bit differently when we get home. Will you be able to handle that?”

Blair smiled at his lover and said, “I can handle anything as long as you’re in my corner. I adore you, man.”

“We’ll still be able to be all over each other at the loft. Right?” Jim wondered. 

“Of course, now let’s pack up our lunch and waters and put them in the backpack. This is going to be another grand day,” Blair said. 

“Have you noticed that we haven’t had a bad day once?” Jim pointed out the obvious. 

“It’s pretty fucking cool, isn’t it?” Blair said smiling. 

Jim grabbed the backpack and said, “Let’s get out of here before it gets too late. Let’s go up and see the Church built into the side of the mountain. Does that interest you, Chief?”

“Yeah, I wanted to see it, but you had been such a sport already about the Indian ruins, that I hated to push my luck.”

“Never worry about pushing your luck. I love doing things with you. You’re the greatest friend anyone could ever hope to have,” Jim said very seriously. 

“Jim, I have to tell you, I love how you’ve been giving me compliments right and left. I could get used to this.”

Jim kissed him and said, “Come on, Chief we have a church to see.”

~~~~~~

They parked where the signs said to park and were in for quite a hike. Both of them just kept walking and no talking. It was very steep and they would have found it hard to catch their breath if they talked. Once they arrived they both stood there in awe. There was this gorgeous church built right into the side of the mountain. The scenic view from the top was absolutely breath taking. Jim took many pictures and finally this woman asked, “Would you like me to take a picture of the two of you together?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” Jim handed her the camera and told her how to use it. 

He pulled Blair into his arms and held on tight. This might be the last time they get to be so free with each other, so Jim was using it to his advantage. The woman took four pictures in all and they all looked great when Jim looked at them on the camera. 

Once they were done seeing the inside of the church, they decided to go back to the trail that was 3 ½ miles long and try it for a second time. It was perfect weather.

~~~~~~

That night Jim was making dinner for a change and Blair asked him, “Do you like HGTV or do you just watch it because I like it?”

“No, I really like it.”

“It’s like an addiction. I love the darn shows,” Blair said. 

“It’s better then something silly that we could be doing. I like it, you like it, what’s the problem? Right?”

“Yeah you’re right.” Blair answered. 

“Do you believe it’s almost time to go home?” Jim asked. 

“Should we start packing after dinner?” Blair asked. 

“I think we can do it tomorrow and still have plenty of time for the next traveling day. I can’t wait to tell the guys about us,” Jim said truthfully. 

“You’re sure you want to tell them all right away?” Blair inquired. 

“Yeah…”

“What are we doing tonight?” Blair asked. 

“What about playing some 5000 Rummy?” 

“You’re on. We could play strip rummy,” Blair joked. 

“No way. You would win every hand because all I would be able to think about would be fucking you.”

“You like fucking me, don’t you?” Blair guessed. 

“Oh yeah.”

“I liked fucking you too. By the way, you have a very nice cock. Does everyone tell you that?” Blair questioned. 

“No…I’ve never had anyone say what they thought about any part of my body. I like it that you like my body. You’re very good at fucking, too.” Jim stated. 

“Get the cards, big guy, and we’ll get busy,” Blair ordered. 

Jim did just that.

~~~~~~

The next two days flew by, with Jim taking Blair out to eat twice, because they were finally starting to run out of food at the cottage. Everywhere they went, the food was excellent and it wasn’t near as expensive as they would have thought. 

They packed the next morning and got it all packed in the SUV. They had six hours to get to Phoenix so they needed to go right then. 

They both checked out of the unit and they were on their way. The drive back was very relaxing. Jim now knew the way so there wasn’t that worry. They discussed what part of the trip was their favorite and just had a really good time.

~~~~~~

When they arrived in Cascade, Jim couldn’t wait to get home and settled in. Things were going to be a lot different now and they would have to adjust. 

Jim turned to Blair as they got into his truck and said, “We’re moving you upstairs tonight. I hope you know that.”

Blair was so happy, he couldn’t believe how well Jim was taking all of this. “I would love to move up to your room.”

“It’s our room, Chief.”

“Our room. I like the sound of that. I can’t wait to move,” Blair was bouncing in his seat. 

“I can’t wait to have you up there. Remember what I said about not being there when I wake up. I like the snuggling part.”

“I got you a tee shirt while we were at that one shop that made specialty tee shirts. I can’t wait to give it to you. Actually it’s a present for me too,” Blair said. 

“What did you get?” Jim asked. 

“I got us both a Sedona tee shirt that is really nice, but on the back, I put ‘we were rocking in Sedona’. What do you think?” Blair wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. 

“You are a demon, Sandburg, but you’re my demon. When did you get them made?” Jim asked. 

“I did it while you were getting all of that stuff mailed back to Cascade. I had time to kill.” 

“Cute, Blair, very cute. Are you glad to be home?” Jim questioned. 

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to tell Connor about us,” Blair said bouncing once again. 

“You’re not going to wait until poker night?” Jim wondered. 

“Nope. I talked to her about you and me before I left. She told me to take a chance. Wait until I tell her that you’re the one that took the chance. I’m so glad you did. I love you.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“Oh I almost forgot. Did I tell you that Connor is going to be in the loft? She’s having her apartment painted and needed a place to hang out until it was all dry. I told her she could stay in the loft if she watered all of the plants,” Blair said. 

“Connor’s in our home? She’s probably going through things and digging up blackmail material,” Jim teased. 

“Actually it was really nice that she said she would take care of our mail and our plants,” Blair said. 

“I thought you had our mail stopped,” Jim asked. 

“No, she talked me into letting her take care of things while we were gone. I figured, what could it hurt, right?” 

You’re sure you want her to know about us, even though you know she’s going to tease me like crazy?” Jim inquired. 

“She loves you, Jim. She told me that we’re her best friends and she would be lost without us.”

“Are we talking about the same Connor that calls me Jimbo?”

“That’s a pet name. Now get over it. Be nice when we get there,” Blair instructed. 

Jim pulled into the parking lot of the loft and they got everything out and went for the elevator. 

Jim smiled down at Blair and said, “Welcome home, Chief. This is the first day of our life together in Cascade.”

“Thank you, man. I’m excited about it.”

Jim opened up the front door and Connor went into his arms immediately. “Oh my God, I missed you guys so much. It was so boring at work. I had no one to tease, Jimbo.”

Jim kissed her cheek and hugged her back. “We missed you too. Did everything go all right in the bullpen?”

“Oh my God… You two did it, didn’t you? That’s so cool.” She hugged Jim once more and then hugged Blair close and said, “I told you he would be understanding.”

Blair smiled at her and said, “Could we keep this quiet until poker night?”

“We can do whatever you want. Congratulations, you two. I’m so happy for you,” Connor said. 

“Come see the shirt I got for Jim and me to wear around here,” Blair said pulling Megan into his old room so he could unpack his shirts. 

He reached in and got them out and Megan started to laugh. “Jimbo is probably blushing right now.”

Blair looked out the door and sure enough Jim was blushing. “Man, you’re good.”

“I know Jim Ellison better then he thinks. I know that he’s wild about you and is dying for me to leave so he can have his wicked way with you.”

“Connor, will you just go home?” Jim shouted. 

“What a nice way to thank me for getting your mail and watering your plants,” Connor joked. 

“Thank you.” Jim said and hugged her quickly hoping that would be enough. 

“I guess I’ll get out of here so you two lovebirds can be alone,” Connor teased. 

Blair frowned and said, “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Chief, if she tells someone, I don’t really care. I want everyone to know that I love you.”

“Oh wow, he’s romantic, Sandy.”

“Yes, you have no idea how romantic he is and you never will. Now go home. Thank you for everything and we’ll see you in two days,” Blair said sweetly. 

“Good luck, mates, we’ll see you in two days,” Connor walked out the door and Blair shut it and locked it. “I hope she still doesn’t have the key.”

Jim started to laugh and said, “Then she’ll be in for an eyeful, won’t she?”

“Let’s start moving all of my things upstairs. You make room in your closet and your dresser. Can I bring my dresser upstairs? I think there is enough room,” Blair was in the planning stage again. 

“Yes, we’ll take the entire dresser upstairs, so we don’t have to share a dresser, you’ll have your own. But the closet is another story. I need to make some room and fast. Give me about an hour and then we’ll start moving things upstairs,” Jim instructed. 

Blair went into his room and started pulling things down from the shelves. He was so busy he didn’t even notice Jim come up behind him until he kissed his neck. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be cleaning a certain closet out,” Blair said. 

“I was hoping you’d come up and sit on the bed and talk to me while I do it,” Jim suggested. 

Blair snickered and said, “You really do dig me, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” 

“Good to hear. I’ll come up and sit on the bed while you do that. We can finish moving things anytime tonight or tomorrow. There isn’t a time frame we’re working in, right?”

“Right, Chief. Come on upstairs and tell me what your favorite part of our vacation was.”

“That would be really easy, it was our first time in bed together. Holy shit, you fuck just like you look. Hard and long,” Blair said seriously. 

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I mean about sex.”

“Good, now get busy,” Blair ordered. 

The two men talked for the next two hours while Jim got things moved out of his closet and into his trunk. Before long there was enough room for everything that Blair owned. 

“Chief, I think we’re ready to move you up.”

“Yay…Let’s get this show on the road,” Blair said as he flew down the stairs to get his first batch of hang-up clothing for the closet. 

They kept kissing each other every time they flew by one another. It was turning into a great night. But Jim was getting horny from all of the kissing and hugging. 

“Can we take a break?” Jim asked. 

“For sex? Yes.”

“The sheets are clean,” Jim said. 

“Not for long,” Blair commented. 

They stripped and got into the bed very quickly. What Blair found so sweet and cute about the whole thing was Jim laughing and snickering like he was the happiest he had ever been. Blair loved that he was part of making Jim that happy. 

They made love, slowly and quietly for a change and lay on the bed for about a half hour before Jim got up to clean them up. When they were done, they both fell asleep in the big bed. Lights were still on and the tv was blaring downstairs with the news. Neither man seemed to care right then. 

They were really getting into the sleeping part when there was a knock at the door. Jim woke Blair up and said, “It’s Simon.”

“Shit…” Blair rushed down the stairs and began to look for something to put on. Jim on the other hand just put boxers and his robe and answered the door. 

“Hi Simon,” Jim said cautiously. After all, he had no idea why Simon was there. 

“Why is there furniture in the living room that used to be in Sandburg’s room? Is he moving?” Simon asked. 

“Actually, yes, he’s moving upstairs. I was going to tell you on poker night, but since you’re here you might as well know.”

“I already knew. Connor accidentally gave it away to me. She’s not very good at secrets. Next time don’t tell her if you don’t want anyone to know,” Simon advised. 

“You don’t sound really mad or anything,” Jim said. 

“Why should I be mad that my two best detectives have found love in their lives? I’m happy for both of you, but I’m here to warn you that you need to keep it out of the bullpen. Don’t give anyone any ammunition against you. Okay?” Simon said. 

Jim took Simon’s hand and shook it and said, “Thank you, Simon, for understanding and not being mad about it.”

Blair came walking out of the room and said, “She told you, didn’t she?”

“Yes, Connor let it slip that you were moving up to Jim’s room. She couldn’t help herself. Congratulations, kid,” Simon said smiling. 

“Man, don’t call me kid. That takes away from the congratulations.”

“Congratulations, Jim and Blair. I wish nothing but the best for you. Now I’ll let you get back to what you were doing. We’ll see you in two days and you can tell us all about the trip,” Simon said and walked out the door. 

“Wow! That went really well, didn’t it?” Blair asked. 

“Much better then I had thought about. I was worried, actually. I’m really relieved about all of this. It’s nice having Connor and Simon knowing,” Jim acknowledged. 

“Let’s get me moved in,” Blair stated. 

“Sounds like a deal.” 

Jim and Blair worked very hard until everything was where it was supposed to be. Jim looked down at his watch and saw that it was ten o’clock and yawned. “Can we just sleep tonight?” 

Blair laughed at the yawn and the question and said, “Looks like the honeymoon is over.”

“I’ll show you honeymoon,” Jim said as he chased Blair up the stairs and they gave each other a blowjob like no other. 

After they were done, Blair said, “That’s almost like recycling. Don’t you think?”

Jim laughed and answered, “Oh yeah, I agree. We need to recycle as often as we can.”

Jim went down and got ready for bed first, then Blair did. While Blair was in the bathroom, Jim locked up everything tight and slid into bed. He could hardly wait to share the king sized bed with Blair. They would have a lot of cuddling room, that was for sure. 

Blair slid into bed and said, “Goodnight, lover.”

“I love you,” Jim answered. 

“I love you, back.” 

Jim was right about the comfortable bed, but they didn’t stretch out, they stayed in one area, curled up together, like they should be.

~~~~~~

In the morning Blair woke up to an empty bed and he didn’t like it any more than Jim did. He could smell coffee and breakfast cooking, so that made up for it. He walked down the stairs and said, “Good morning, Jim.”

“Morning, Chief.”

“That is a kick ass bed you have up there,” Blair said hugging on his lover. 

“It’s got plenty of room and it is comfortable, isn’t it? It’s our bed now, Blair. So remember that.”

“Hey, how would you like to have the guys over for poker tonight?” 

“Blair, I’d like to have two down days before we have to mess with any of them,” Jim said seriously. 

“Okay…It was just an idea.” Blair went into the bathroom and shut the door. Jim knew he had already blown something and this was only the seventh day together. 

“Chief, if you’d like to have everyone over, then let’s do it. I sometimes don’t share well.” 

Blair came out of the bathroom with a big smile on his face and said, “I thought you were having second thoughts about telling them the news.”

“No, I want them to know, I just wanted to wait for a week or so. Do you mind?” Jim asked. 

“No, I don’t mind at all. In fact let’s go to a movie today and just hang out together. How is that?” Blair recommended. 

“You pick the movie this time and I’ll pick tomorrow. Look through the paper and see if you find one that jumps out at you,” Jim said. 

“Did you see my recycle boxes under the sink?” Blair switched gears. 

“Yes, I did when I was cooking breakfast. I didn’t know which one to put the egg carton in. Do you know?”

“We can’t recycle those. So they go in the trash. I try and buy the cardboard carton boxes, but they didn’t have any last time,” Blair explained. 

“We’re recycling everything else, so that’s all that matters. We’re giving back to the planet,” Jim pulled Blair in for a much needed kiss. 

“Are you glad we’re home, Jim?”

“You betcha. There is no better place to be. I love vacations, but I was ready to come home. Speaking of vacations, I think the packages should be coming today some time. That would be nice if we got them before we went back to work. That way we could wrap them or something to give to all of the guys. What did we get for Connor and Rhonda?”

“We got them stone coasters with Kokopelli on them and the stone holder. They were beautiful, you loved them when you paid for them,” Blair teased. 

“I thought those were for us,” Jim said sounding disappointed. 

“I got us a set too. They were in one of the other bags that you were carrying. Don’t worry, we have a set.”

“So are you going to pick out a movie or not?” Jim said smiling. 

“Yeah, let me look really fast. Wait, there is an art gallery showing some beautiful pieces of work if you’d like to go with me to that. It’s not like we would see anyone we know and we could be more out,” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me, Chief. Now let’s get in the shower and get dressed,” Jim said as he walked up the stairs to get his things. 

Blair followed and said, “Man, I’m still not used to having my stuff up here. This is going to take a little while. But we’ll get used to it together. 

“Can we wear our Rocking in Sedona shirts today?” Jim asked. 

Blair beamed with happiness and said, “You know it.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
